My Purpose?
by chlobolikescookies
Summary: Stella is a Special spirit. Important. But all she wants to have is fun. Her job is so boring, after She meets a certain 'prankster' will she finally get what She has been waiting for? or will she be forced to do something she doesn't want to do? (I'm really bad at Summarys) eventual JackXOC Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**The weirdo's note.**

_Hello! So this iS my first frantic. It really Started with a few drabbles in my head and I was able to make some kind of sense out of it. I'm Sorry for the really short chapter as I use my iPod for most of it and it looks like I've written a hole heap and it ends up being like 5 words. And sorry for the lack of Jack Frost as I didn't want it to be like she wakes up, Jacks there and then they kiss. So he might (ProbabIy will) show up in the next Chapter. So please read and Review! Bye-Bye!3 , Weirdo-Out!3_

The girl woke up, she was in the middle of a frozen lake, she had very pale skin and long white hair with streaks of silver. The top she was wearing was a beige colour and it hung off of one shoulder. The pants she had on were leggings, they were black with silver stars. 'Who am I?' She thought, she looked at the moon as it was her only source of light. 'Your name is Stella Salix Tempestas, you first name meaning 'Star' in Latin, middle meaning 'willow' and last name meaning 'storm'. You are a spirit. I would usually stop here, but I have a lot to tell you, Stella. You are a special spirit, you have multiple powers, but your main one is weather. You can do anything you want with it, make it snow, rain, shine and even hail. But you work with storms the best. You can even control the wind. Your second power is nature. You can control earth, make vines grow, and talk to animals. Your third power is of Frost. You can control coldness. This power you share with another, but you will meet soon enough. You also control the element of water, you can never get cold, as your body is as cold as ice itself. I must leave you there, my young friend. Have fun controlling your powers!' Stella was sure that the voice came from the moon, she was sure of it! "Now what am I supposed to do?" She said, aloud. No one answered her.

The day came not long after Stella met the man in the moon. She positioned herself in a branch on the highest tree to watch the sunrise. "It's so beautiful." She whispered. Looking around her, she saw a baby barn owl, looking distressed. Lets see if that man in the moon was right! Using the wind, she flew down to the little owl, "what's wrong?" She said in her sweetest voice, "m-my mum-my put me here and flew away, s-she said she doesn't want me anymore," aww, the poor thing! Stella thought, "well, how about you stay with me?" The little bird nodded eagerly, "what's you name?" Stella asked, "my name is Benji" he said. "And I'm Stella! Can you fly yet?" "No mummy didn't teach me how to." Benji whispered, Stella looked at him, it was easy to tell that the owl already meant the world to her. "Well, I'll carry you for now, but when the other birds come out, I'll ask one of them to help you learn, ok?" The baby owl nodded. "Let's go." Picking up Benji, she flew off to the lake.

—Norths POV—

I looked at MiM, shining brighter than usual. I smiled to myself. I know this day would come. This new spirit is more important that me. I have decided that I will tell Tooth, no one else. As Tooth is very important to this spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WEIRDOS NOTE.**

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as my computer crashed and the _

_I lost the story on my iPod cause my sister was meanie and threw it in the toilet (I'll miss Harriet, yeah I name my iPods, it's just one of my random things that I do! But I have named my new iPod Gary. He has a red case and I have used glitter and a purple permanent marker to put stars, love hearts and his name. I you haven't guessed, he's gay, and he has a bestie named Stanley. Stanley is my best friend's iPod, they both have a crush on each other. Sorry for my random talking.) So I have re-written chapter and put 2 and 3 together to make a little big one. I hope you like it and tell me if I'm writing Jack Frost wrong. _

Chapter 2

I laughed as I watched the kids throw snow balls at each other, it looked like so much fun! I was sitting on a wooden bench, hugging my legs. Benji was off sleeping somewhere and the snow pelted down. I just like to sit here and watch the kids have fun and remind myself that they wouldn't have fun if I conjured up a huge lightning storm. So I let go of the weather part of me and concentrated on the frost part of me so I didn't make plants grow in the middle of the yard. That would be weird. Really weird.

*+*+*Jack Frosts P.O.V*+*+*

I think I made a pretty darn good snow day for Jamie and his friends. I grabbed my staff and gave everyone a pile of snowballs. But I saw the northern lights. Damn I was just gonna have some fun! I flew to Jamie. "Kid, I have to go, North and the other guardians need me." I said. "I wish I could stay but I can't." Jamie's eyes saddened, "but, uhh, I'll make it a snow day tomorrow, ok?" I said quickly. "Ok, do you promise?" Jamie huffed, "I promise." I chuckled, "see ya tomorrow, Jamie!" I yelled behind me as I flew to the direction of the northern lights. "Seeya Jack!"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

I jumped in the window to Norths workshop and ran down the globe. Tooth, Sandy and Peter Cotton tail where all there. "I see the icicle thinks he can make us wait." Bunnymund said unhappily. "Oh, sorry Kangaroo. I was busy making people happy, unlike you."

I snapped. "Girls, girls. We have important business to discuss." North half yelled half talked, "a special new spirit was born 2 weeks ago. MiM picked her. Watch out for her, she's very powerful." Well, that was sketchy… "a name would help a lot," Bunnymund sighed. "Oh yes of course, her name is Stella Tempestas." North replied. Ugh, she's probably some lovey dovey pink girly girl. "What powers does she have?" Asked Sandy, using his pictures "uhh, I think spirit of water, Weather, Nature" North said, "North. What about the other one?" Tooth said sharply. "What other one?" I asked them, North gave me a guilty look. "Well, ugh, umm, she kind of has the same power as you... But don't be angry at her! It wasn't her fault, and she even tries not to use that power!" North said quickly. My power. Frost. I'm not angry at her, just all those powers? That's unfair! "It's because she's very important. Don't take it to heart, Jack. We are all very important. Just she's a tiny bit more vulnerable than us." Tooth started, ha! Vulnerable? With all those powers she can take down a giant! Okay okay maybe I'm little jealous but who wouldn't be? "What do you want us to do? Capture her?" Asked Bunnymund "no no no, nothing of the sort, just try to befriend her, see if you like her, if not, don't be friends but try your hardest." Great, friends with a girl who stole my powers. Whoopee. Sandy started showing a picture above his head, something like a face with a question mark on it, meaning what she looks like. "Well, she looks, uhh…" North paused, thinking of how to describe it, "well, she looks… like Jack!" Surprise came onto the other guardian's faces, "I think we need a little more info on that, mate." Bunnymund said. "Well, like Jack she has white hair but it's quite long, it has silver streaks in it and bare feet! She looks same age as Jack and has a loose top and leggings!" He said. "Ok, can I go now? I owe Jamie and his friends a snowball fight and I want to get back to the lake so I can sleep and get up in time to make it a snow day." I asked. "Sure sure go! Have fun!" North cried.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

{}[] Stella's P.O.V[]{}

"Benji! Benji where are you?" I yelled, it was just after sunset and I knew he would be waking up by now, "BENJI!" Oh no. Now I'm freaking out. I started running to the direction of the live tree house I made by using my powers to guide the vines and branches to make the form of a small house, I hope Benji is there. He's my best friend. Only friend actually. I made it to the tree house and run inside. "Uhh. Stella? There's some person in the house!" Benji whispers. He's on the perch I made him, "yeah, I can see." I walk into the kitchen part of the house and see him he looks around my age, blue hoodie, shorter pants, white hair, and bare feet. BARE FEET? He can't be human. Can't be. It's snowing outside, no human can stand snow on their feet. Unless their awesome. Which I don't think he is. "Who are you?" I say fiercely, he whips around a startled look on his face. I guess he must of herd me, but no-one's done that before! "Who are you?" He asks me. I think his eyes are blue, I can't see him properly though. It's too dark outside, I don't think he can see me much either, squinting like the suns in his eyes. "I asked first." I say, crossing my arms. "Ok, my names Jack Frost." He says. "Ok, thank you for answering me, now what are you doing in my house and why can you see me?" I asked, "Nope, you answer me first and I will answer your other questions, now what's your name?" I sighed, this Jack wasn't budging. "I'm Stella Tempestas, now what are you doing here and why can you see me?" Jack took a step back, it's even darker than before so I can't see his expression but I think his eyebrows went up a little, "I was just walking past and saw this house thing, I got interested so I walked inside. Simple." I had a feeling he was avoiding my second question, so I let it slip, I'll get back to it later. "Don't you know it's rude to walk into someone's house uninvited?" I say. "Don't you know it's rude to not ask your guest if they are hungry or thirsty?" He said, "Nice comeback." I said, hey I was just being truthful! Anyway, I find it better to speck my mind. "Thanks" I could hear him smirking, "Stella! Who is it?" Oops Benji! I forgot! I'm supposed to take him hunting tonight! "It's Jack Frost" I say back, I talk normally when I talk to animals, so humans can hear me, but I understand their talk and they understand English. "Hey! He's the guy who has the same power as you!" Benji yells back, I didn't know that! That might be why he can speak to me! Yeah! "Uhh do you wanna go hunting now?" I yell to Benji, I see him fly into the kitchen, "yes please!" He says happily. I turn to Jack, "uhh… Jack this is Benji, Benji this is Jack. Are you gonna stay here and starve or are you gonna come hunting with us?" "Uhh I'll just come with you." He replies.

*•*•*•*Jacks POV*•*•*•*

So this is Stella, she doesn't really look like a girly girl. And she seemed pretty scary when she asked what I was doing at the house. I'm not that jealous anymore, besides she seems like an awesome friend. She's pretty cute as well.

Chapter 3.

*•*•*•*•*Stella's POV*•*•*•*•*

After we hunted, Jack and I started talking. Benji went off with the other owls for the night. We sat down on a log in front of a river. "So, why can you see me?" I say, I know the reason, I just want to watch him struggle. "Uhh… cause... Umm... we are the same?" I'm struggling to hold back a laugh. "Ok" I say plainly, "Where do you live?" I ask, I'm suddenly curious. "Well, I live sorta on a lake." He says awkwardly. "How about we play a game?" I say, "you ask one question, I ask one question ect, but you absolutely have to answer that question. Ok?" "Sure! Let's do it!" He says happily. "I'll start!" He yells. "How long have you been around?" "Ohh," I say, "about 2 weeks." Jack smiles, "NEWBIE!" "Hey! It's my turn now! How long have YOU been around?" I question. "A bit more than 300 years." He answers, my mouth drops open and my eyes widen. "What?" I say. "Really? How is that possible?" I say, "hey hey hey!" Jack smiles. "My turn for a question! Umm… how about… what are your powers?"

*•*•*•Jacks P.O.V*•*•*•

Of course I knew what her powers are. I just didn't want her to know that we had been told to befriend her, it really was an accident that I found her house though, it looked interesting. She certainly isn't a girly girl! She's the most tomboy-est girl in the world! Well, that's what I think anyway. "We'll, I have multiple powers, uhh, Nature-" Stella got cut off by a loud bang, I look up, and sure enough the lights were in the sky. "I gotta go, Stella" I said, but she was too busy settling down the parliament of owls. Ugh, that owl that stays with Stella, Benji, is back. I don't like that thing. "Do you need me to do anything?" She said to me, "do ya wanna come with me?" I asked her nervously, she looked surprised. "Yeah! Sure, Benji, stay here, I'll go with Jack." And with that, the wind lifted her up into the air.

**THE WEIRDOS NOTE**

_Ok, guys I need your help. Should I make a new bad guy or keep Pitch? If you want me to make a new one leave everything I need to know on a review thing. Like what powers he has and what his name is. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's the problem?" I say as I burst into North's workshop, Stella right at my side. Her bright green eyes filled with wonder as she took in her surroundings, I mean, it's pretty cool, Santa's workshop. Filled with gifts. And yetis. Oops. "Umm, Jack? What are they" Stella asks, forgot to tell her about the yetis. "Yetis" I say, "they won't hurt you though, hey look! There's Phil!" I pointed to a large brown yeti, then I looked at Stella, her eyes not filled with wonder anymore, but confusion. "But don't el-" she started, "elves make the toys? Yeah, we all thought that" I said, Stella was still flying, I don't think she was game enough to try not to step on the elves. I was having fun stepping in the elves! "Ahhh! Jack!" That's North. Deep Russian voice standing out. He's kind of scary when you think about it. And Stella thought about that straight away, "uhhh, Jack?" she asked in a wavy voice and grabbed my arm, still flying. "Just don't think about it, he's nice, when he isn't threatening you…" I say, partly reassuring.

"Thanks. That helps a lot." She says sarcastically, I chuckle. Gotta love a girl with a sense of humour. "Just be nice." I say, "Well, I think I might be able to do that, or I'll just lash out at him. Gosh he's scary." She says as she catches a glimpse of him walking through the door." She sets herself on the ground and let's go of my arm, finally! I have blood in my arm! But I noticed that she wasn't shivering, she was holding my arm though, the last time Jamie did that, he got blue lips in seconds. And she wasn't hot, she was my temperature. Maybe she is like me more than I thought. "Jack, where's Tooth, Bunny and Sandy?" North asked, his back was still turned, so I don't think he knew Stella was here, "I don't know, I was _**with Stella**_when the northern lights came on so _**we**_ came straight here" I said, hoping he would take the hint, "OH! Of course!" he said turning around, I think he got the hint. "Hello, Stella. I'm North. Manny told me about you!" he starts, "who's Manny?" she asks, I forgot she was new to this, "Manny, is Man in Moon!" North replies. "Was he the one that told me my name?" she questions, "Yeah!" I butt in, thinking it was time to join in on the conversation, "He gave all of us our names!" "So he's like, the boss?" She said slowly making sense of it all. "Basically." I said. North laughed, "Come and sit down!"

~'~,~'~,~'~,North's P.O.V~'~,~'~,~'~,~'

So this is Stella! She really does look like Jack! But I can't get off track, (un-intentional rhyme :D) "Jack, come with me." I say, I would love to talk to Stella, but this is guardian business, and Manny said we had to find her before another sprit did. That was it. No, this spirits name is… or Stella is important because… Just that. I hate being left in the dark. Horrible. I led Jack into my work room. "There's another bad spirit." I say, cutting to the chase. Jack's eyes widen. "Who is it?" he asks, "I don't know, but I know something bad will happen, I feel it. In my belly." I say. I can hear the other guardians outside, "I will tell the other guardians, and you give Stella a tour. But, Jack" I say before he flies off, "don't tell her _anything._"

"Whatever."

"Have fun! Be nice to her" I warn.

"Shut up, of course I will be nice to her" His face goes as red as a tomato.

-_-_-_-_- Jack's P.O.V-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I walked out of North's work room, and saw Stella shying away from the others, slowly going around a corner. I smiled to myself. She didn't seem shy when she found me in the house! Anyway, I don't think the guardians saw her. But they saw me, here comes over-sized bunny. "What'd ya do this time, 'ay?" He asked towering over me. "Nothing. In-fact, I've helped you." I smirk. "How would _you_ help? By resinin'?" he says, "Oh, sure. You know, without me, you guys would be _**dead**_." I say, matter-of-factly. I secretly form a snowball in my hand behind my back, and smush it in the kangaroo's face. I hear Stella laugh in the distance, still behind the wall. "What was that?" Bunnymund asks, THINK QUICK! I say to myself, "uhh, nothing, it was nothing! I gotta go!" I say, great thinking, me! He's probably gonna go after me. "Ahh, Bunny, great to see you!" Phew, North is a life saver!

I run off, going around the corner to where Stella is, "Finally! Jack, that took you long enough. That…" she stopped to think, "big furry thing, is really scary as well!" I laughed, "It's the Easter bunny, its names Bunnymund, and I'm not really on his good side so he is nicer than that" She laughs, "this place is awesome!" "Well, m'lady, care to take a tour?" I say putting my arm out and bowing, "Certainly, kind sir" she laughs and links her arm around mine.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~ North's P.O.V~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We stood next to the globe in silence, I just told everyone that Jack had found Stella and that Manny told me about the new enemy. They were all shocked at how fast Jack had found Stella and that the spirit of greed had rose from the ashes. Suddenly, the ground shook and the light from the moon shone on a spot on the ground, the crystal rose up and an image appeared in it, it was a person, it was Stella, In fact. So he does want her to be a guardian! "That's Stella! I said proudly. I saw Tooth smile, proud of the girl. "So, it is true, she looks like the girl version of frostie, or maybe is the clone of the snowflake seeing as it's a girl anyway." Bunny says, "Shut. Up." Tooth says, her eyes narrowed on Bunnymund, remind me never to get on her bad side, "Why are you acting so protective?" he asked, "Anyway, I wasn't being mean to the little girl, I was being mean to Jack, I'm sure that, Stella is a nice sweet little girl."

The ground shook once again and Jack and Stella came bursting into the room. "WHATS HAPPENING?" he yelled, the walls around were crumbling down around us, Jack and Stella looked like they were freezing everything, or each other, as their hair was full of ice and snow. "Well, well, well. The puny four, and the rather handsome one, but that is not what I am here for." A loud voice shouted, I looked at the cloud and saw a woman with dull grey eyes. She was dressed in a simple black dress that trailed on the ground. Her back hair was tied up into a ponytail and she had very life-less face. "I'm here to introduce myself!" She said in her high and mighty voice. "My name is Desolate. A. Darkness." She narrowed her eyes at Stella, "And I'm coming for you." With that she vanished into the air. We all turned and looked at Stella, "It's alright sweetie, we won't let her hurt you." Tooth said, Stella looked at Tooth and smiled, "Thanks, but did anyone else realise that her initials spell 'dad'?" she looked around, Bunny let out a snigger and Jack cracked out laughing, Stella looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. He was doubled-up, on the floor, laughing his head off, pretty funny sight to see!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The weirdo's note-**_

_Hiya guys! Sorry it took so long to upload. But I just really want to say that I'm sorry I forgot one important detail in the last chapter! A thank you! I need to say, thank you to my favourite buddy, _**truly-madly-deeply-forever**_ for coming up with Desolate. A. Darkness' sons name as that was why my last chapter was late, he will most likely be mentioned in this story as I don't think what I'm going to type, and it just pops into my head at the last minute. So check out her story as it is THE BEST IN THE FREAKING WORLD! And thank you so so so so sooo much, my favourite buddy! ENJOY! 3 Also, sorry for the really really short chapter, it's just basically a filler chapter. I'm stumped. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! OH NO! anyway, I don't know when I will be uploading as school starts tomorrow and school gives me way more homework than anyone else. I love typing the word else, it makes me feel smart. SORRY! I'M RAMBLING! But I'm gonna do this question of the chapter thing, just to get some more reviews. Soooo… The question of the chapter is *drumroll* __**If you could turn into any mythical creature, what would it be? **__Okay guys!_

-Weirdo, out. 

_-_-_-_-Stella's P.O.V-_-_-_-_

_It was weird, I mean, being alone, invisible, for 2 weeks. Then suddenly being with the 5 most important people in the world. I know that I wasn't alone for that long, Jack was alone for much longer, but still, waking up in a forest knowing nothing but your name and that your 'important' then finding out no-one in the whole world can see you, watching people get hurt and not being able to help them in anyway. That certainly puts a pin in your foot. So there I was, standing with Tooth, a motherly figure. Sandy, a little person who finds a way to squirm into your heart without saying a word. North, who is a pretty scary person but it's sort of easy to relate to him. Bunny, a tough bunny-thing, but is also a big softy. And last but really not least, Jack Frost. A guy that is in charge of all things fun and winter, a guy who loves joking around. The one that saved me from my little two weeks of solitude. I could see us being close friends in a week or so. We were like the same person. Seeing as we have the same power and stuff, we would get along quite easily. I'm trying to not use my winter-y powers but it's kind of hard with Jack throwing snowballs at me 24/7. Sorry, I'm rambling. But now, we're in the living room and I'm getting stared at by Bunny, I don't think he likes me that much. "So, Stella" He starts, "how did frostbite find you?" "Well, I was looking for my friend, Benji, and he didn't come to me. So, I got worried and ran home, I found Jack in my house. Speaking of Benji, I gotta go and find him, he's is probably wondering where I am." I said, quite quickly. "Wait, wait, wait. Jack told us that you were alone, ya didn't have any people with ya." Bunny said. "Well, Benji is actually a barn owl. I can talk to animals, which comes with my nature power." I say. Bunny twitched at the barn owl bit, probably because a parliament of owls can take down a family of wild rabbits. I said my goodbyes, and Jack and I flew out into the cold magnificent blizzard above us. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Weirdo's note.**_

_NO REVEIWS? C'mon guys! I really really really want some more reviews! I feel lonely! Since I didn't get any reviews from ANYBODY, except my best international bud, __**truly-madly-deeply-forever**__. She's awesome. The question of the chapter is still, '_**If you could turn into any mythical creature, what would it be?**_' PLEASSSSEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! I don't care if it's hate, (I'll just block it out) I'll be happy to know that someone has bothered to read it. But please don't gang up on me or anything, that'll get me even more depressed than I already am... _

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm trying to make this chapters longer and stuff, but its kinda hard uploading it quicker and stuff. I've already got people telling me to upload, and stuff. (and stuff) WHAT IS MY LIFE!? (AND STUFF) oh god. sometimes I wonder why I have friends. _

_Sorry if the writing changes from past tense to present tense. I've always failed at doing that.  
_

* * *

_I'VE JUST LEARNT HOW TO WORK THESE LINE THINGS **n_n** ! Gosh I'm slow. **-_-**_

* * *

_**I do not own rise of the guardians… blah blah blah.**_

* * *

&*&*&*Stella's P.O.V*&*&*&

I came into my vine house only to find that it had been trashed. The bamboo walls usually filled with florescent pink and sparkling silver flowers, has been covered with thick black goo. Jack went up and touched it. Some of it sort of grew and expanded, jumped off of Jack's arm and spun around. It seemed to ruffle the picture around it, like a heat wave. It grew bigger by the second, more blobs joining it. Jack walked over to me, now all the goo off of his arm and pulled me closer. I felt his cool breath on the top of my head as I was shorter than him and I felt my cheeks go from my usual pale face to slightly pink. I didn't know what to think, I was being held by the incredibly cute Jack Frost and watching a big black glob of slimy gooey stuff expanding and possibly becoming a threat. I had mixed emotions. We watched the slime. It started turning into a circle, perfectly round. Rotating, like a not so big sideways tornado. Suddenly, my mind clicked. Black hole. It was a black hole. And the one thing I know about Black holes, is that once things are sucked in, they never get out of it. "Umm, Jack?" My voice wavers, "I think we need to get out. NOW." We turn around and run. I look back as I watch my wooden pots and pans and Benji's perch fly into the pit of darkness.

By the time the black hole disappeared, my house was in shambles, the walls were torn, shattered, ripped apart into a million pieces. I didn't know what to think. I felt ripped apart, I had to find Benji. He was the only one who could piece me together. Without him, I would fall to tears. Speaking of which, my eyes were watering. Jack could see that I was and pulled me into a big hug. "Don't worry Stella, we will find Benji and get you a room at North's workshop." The sun felt hot against my cheeks, "We can't find Benji now, he'll be asleep. It will be too hard." My voice is raspy and my throat burns from trying not to cry. "Are you sure?" Jack asks with concerned eyes, I nod. "Now, let's go make some snow days!" I say, trying to end with a happier note. "Ok, if you really want to, are you sure?" Jack asks with carefulness. "YES! Jack! Let's just go already!" I laugh. "Ok," Jack replies, "Hey I want you to meet someone!" "Who?" I ask suspiciously, "Sophie and Jamie." He replies. But before I can answer, he whips me onto his back and flies to the nearest town. As he sets me down in someone's back yard, I hear a giggle behind me, I whip around and see a little girl dressed up in a coat and gloves, she runs through me, a painful reminder. Jack cringes and I just shrug. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" she laughs, "Hey, my princess! How are you today?" He says, bending down and bowing to her, "Good! I'll go get Jamie!" She does not stop giggling! She runs off into the house. "Sorry." Jack gives me an apologetic smile. "Its fine, Jack, it isn't your fault!" I say happily. "JACK!" I hear another voice, but it isn't the girl, Sophie. This must be Jamie. "Hey buddy! How are you?" Smack. Jamie wraps his legs around Jacks and hugs him. "Alright." Jack wipes away this comment and turns to me. "Ready?" he whispers. I nod, "What do I do?" "I'll tell you what to do when I need you to do it." He replies, gosh, that was a mouthful! "Jack, who are you talking to? Or are you just going crazy?" Jamie asks Jack. "No, buddy, I'm talking to a spirit called Stella Tempestas! Do you want to meet her?" Jack asks, Jamie nods quickly, "Well, she has white hair, with some silver in it. She is this tall," Jack started, he put his hand up to his chin. "And is really pale like me. Stella controls lots of things like, Nature, Frost, Weather and water." I zone out, Water? Did he say water? And Weather? I never told him any of those! I only told him about nature and frost. "Eh hem" I say. Jack stops boasting about how awesome I am, and turns to me, "yeah?" he asks, "How do you know what my powers are? I only ever told you about are Frost and nature." I question. "Well, ummm, North knows all the new spirits that are born. He has a list of their names and powers" he quickly covers up his hesitation. "Ok, I'll let you off the hook, this one time." I say, sternly. He gives me a funny look at turns back to Jamie. "Now, I'll ask Stella to do something with her… Nature power!" Jack says to Jamie. Jack turns to me. "Is that okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I ask him. He shrugs it off. I think of something to do, I can't think of anything impressive to do. Hmmm… I know! I put my hands together, like a lap, but I'm interrupted when Sophie runs through the back door. This is perfect. "Hey Jack," I say turning to him. He's leaning against a pole. "Yeah?"

"Could you ask Sophie to stand still?"

"Sure, but why?"

"You'll see" I say. And that's what I leave him with.

"Hey Sophie, my butterfly princess, could you stand still for a bit?" Jack says, kneeling down to Sophie's height and holding her arm. "OK!" Sophie says excitedly. She's always happy. I kneel down next to Sophie as well, I know she can't see me but I just say it anyway. "This might tickle, a little bit" I then put my arm on her foot and vines grow up her leg growing unblossomed (I don't know if that's even a word.) pink flowers, I think pink is her colour. They travelled up her leg and ended on her arm. She giggled at how pretty they looked and made a comment about how he didn't know Jack Frost could make flowers. "Wait a minute! I'm not finished!" I then I grabbed her hand. It didn't go through her because I was using my powers on her. And I made the flowers blossom. Pink and Purple butterflies spill out everywhere. A bigger one the size of my hand, flew up to Sophie's shoulder and stayed there. A butterfly as a pet! I love seeing the happiness on little kid's faces! Her face lit up as she saw it wasn't flying away. "Pet! Pet! Pet!" She screamed, and ran inside. "Ok?" I said, Jamie stared at me, at least I think it was me, "Stella?" he said quietly, shook his head and ran inside. Jack looked just as stunned as I did. Something caught my eye. Another big blob off black goo. I heard an evil laugh in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~The weirdo's note! ~**_

_Buonjorno riggatzi! (I have no idea if that's how you spell it) So, I might need to stop writing my notes and get on with the story. But, just to let you know, I have no idea where this story is going. At. All. I have no idea why Jamie shook his head at Stella. I have no idea why I even made Benji. Although there might be a little heart break to do with him later… I probably just ruined the story for everyone. But. I'm not saying anything drastic will happen to him. And thank you! My constant pleading seems to have caught some eyes. I got some more reviews! A HUGE thankyou to __**truly-madly-deeply-forever**____yet again for putting up with my randomness. You should really check out her fanfic. She truly has the most interesting ROTG fanfic and the BEST, I repeat, THE. BEST. Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction. And it's pretty hard to please me. I'm pretty sure she will review so, I don't know if it works, but click on her name and read! ON WIF DA STORWAY!_

_**Please please review!**_

_~"~"~"~"Stella's P.O.V~"~"~"~"~_

_We were on our way to North's. I have no idea what happened. Why did Jamie shake his head? I guess I'll just have to forget that this ever happened. I hope I can just leave everything. It may not seem like a big deal, but it is. You weren't there. You didn't see the look of sheer terror and disappointment in his eyes. It was horrible. I'll find Benji, and go. I'm not that close to anyone. Not even Jack. I've done this before. I can remember bits of my past. Not the people though. They are blurred out. I just know that I ran. Sometimes the only thing you can do is run. _

_...Benji's P.O.V. .._

_I flew. Back home. With Stella. Home. That was a nice word. Not in the trees anymore. Just one place. Home. I got to the clearing where home was and did a double take. It isn't there. Where did it go? I never found out. Stella would have told me, but she never got the chance to._

_\|\|V Jack's P.O.V|\|\|\_

_We came through the window at the workshop, "Jack?" I heard Stella say, "Yup?" I replied,_

"_Thanks." _

"_For what?"_

"_For everything."_

_The look on her face was of guilt and sorrow. "Don't worry about it." I said and gave a reassuring smile, "I needed some company from someone my age anyway." Did North get around to telling her about MiM choosing her to be guardian? I'm sure he will get to that later. Her face lit up after I said that. I'm sure I'll like having her around._

_~"~"~"~"~"Stella's P.O.V~"~"~"~"~"~"_

"_Jack?" I said, "Yup?" he replied,_

"_Thanks." _

"_For what?"_

"_For everything."_

_I had to do it. I couldn't just ran away without him knowing how thankful I was. "Don't worry about it." He said while giving me a little smile, "I needed some company from someone my age anyway." My heart broke. It sunk deep into my stomach. The guilt in me rose to take my hearts place. Jack walked out of the room. Thinking I was following him. I looked around it. It was Jacks, I could tell. Ice and frost filled the room the way vines would crawl up a wall. It was truly magnificent. I looked back at the window. Now was the only time I can do it. 'C'mon Stella, No turning back.' I said aloud. I took one step toward the window. I smiled to myself. No people to talk to, no people to have fights with. I stood on the window sill, leaned forward, and looked at the star filled sky. _

_Weirdo's other note. _

_MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! With my other question, I would love to be a unicorn. But, following the rules (sort of) I wouldn't like to be a white one. Then I'd have red eyes. As much as I love whiteness and stuff. I couldn't stand to have red eyes. So, I'd be a black one instead. Next question!_

_**MAKE UP A CHARACTER TO BE IN THIS STORY. I CAN NAME THEM AFTER YOU. I NEED AT LEAST THREE AND I WANT THEM TO IMPRESS ME. MAYBE IF YOU IMPRESS ME, THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE A YEAR AFTER I'VE PROMISED IT WILL BE… TO SUM IT ALL UP, CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE A CHARACTER THAT IMPRESSES ME? I NEED THREE. MAYBE FOUR IF I GET MORE THAN EXPECTED. HERE ARE THE THINGS I NEED YOU TO INCLUDE:**_

_**Full name:  
Nickname:  
Spirit:  
Age:  
Appearing age:  
Appearance:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Powers:  
Weapons:  
Love interests:**_

_**HOW DO YOU FEEL TOWARDS THESE CHARACTERS?**_

_**Jack Frost:  
Stella:  
Benji:  
Sandy:  
North:  
Toothina:  
Bunnymund:  
Desolate A. Darkness (HAHA, dad.): (Aww… now it looks like a sad face...)  
Jamie:  
Sophie:  
anybody who I've forgotten:  
Hobbies:  
Anything else I need to know…**_


	7. Hello! This isn't a chapter

Hello everyone!

So this isn't a chapter.

I'm surprised in how many people sent in oc's, I did get a couple in my PM box. However, I am only choosing 4. Two people, I definitely have a spot for. One of them was very interesting. She/he read the other peoples reviews and put their feelings towards them. The other one I think is just what this story needed. I hope I write your character the way you wanted them to be written, if not, just give me a little review or PM and I'll be sure to change it! Now, everyone please write some more people stuff and what not so I can start this other chapter quickly! Now, I'm gonna go make some tea and have some noodles while having a Harry Potter marathon. The other day I had a class in weather and we were talking about heat waves. The first thing that came into my head was at the start of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Where Harry is sitting on a swing in the park with the heat wave. Later on I got asked to give an example of a heat wave and I said that. My teacher gave me a thumbs up and said, "Well done, Chloe. Your mind is very special. But that is a great example." And then we ended up talking about which Harry Potter was the best. What do you guys and gals think?


	8. Chapter 7

HELLO MY LOVELIES!

So, I'm back! I'm extra excited to write this story as I'm introducing my two new characters! PLEASE SEND SOME MORE! According to the template on the other chapter and please add their personality! I forgot to write that. If you want to write another one, you can. Please don't get offended if I don't pick yours. And if I don't write them the way you imagine them to be, just give me a review to say so!

*~*~*~*~*Stella's P.O.V~*~*~*~*

As I leaned into the cool wind of the North Pole, I thought of the reaction Jack had when we were talking that night we went hunting together. The look of peace in his eyes. Like I was the only thing around him. I thought about the reaction North would have, he didn't know me that well, so it wouldn't come as a surprise. Tooth, I think she would be a little sad, but get over it quickly. I have no idea at how Sandy would react. But oh, Bunny. He would be jumping off of the walls, screaming "YESS! YESS! THAT LITTLE BRAT IS GONE!" You can tell we didn't get along. But Jack's reaction. Over the days that I was thinking about leaving him, I got closer. It seemed like we have known each other for forever. It would be hard. But I'm sure he'll find another kid or whatever. Is there a kid his age? What about Cupid, there has to be a cupid, right? All dressed up in pink, all she talks about is love. Ugh, as lean even further in the window sill, I mentally pray that Jack will know to run if he sees Cupid, and fly into the night.

_-_-_-_-_-Benji's P.O.V_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I wait at the torn house. The only plant that is alive is a thin, baby vine who manages to grow a little shelter sort of shape to keep warm. I chirp a little thankyou and climb inside. I see a movement. If it's a human they won't be able to see, if it's anything else they wouldn't be able to see me anyway. So, me being at my bravest point, step out of the vine. "Aww! What a little cutie!" I whip my head around to see where the voice is coming from. It's a girl, looks about the same age as Stella. She had beautiful long brown hair, blue eyes, when I looked closer at them, they looked a little grey too. "Hello little guy! My names Karma! Can I pat you?" She says, I happily chirp in response, she takes that as a yes and gracefully lifts her hand and gives my head a few strokes before sitting next to me on the plank of wood. "So, you must live with a spirit!" She says after a while, I hoot what would usually be a yes, I don't know if she can understand me yet. She seems to know what my answer is, though, "I'm the spirit of destiny and karma" she says, I think mainly to herself, "Karma," I say, "Karma." I let her name roll around in my head. I've decided I'll like her. She can stay. "Yes?" she says, so she CAN hear me! "I've heard some people talk bad about you!" I say, "Oh? Really?" She replies, "Saying what exactly?" She's smiling, I smile in my head too. "Oh, stuff about Karma being a bitch and stuff." She laughs, "Do you know where Stella is? She's my friend, our house got… wrecked. I can't find her." "Oh, I don't know of any Stella, but how about we take you to North's workshop?" "Oh, thank you!" I say, trying to sound as grateful as I feel.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~TIMESKIP! O_O ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

We flew into the workshop, it was a wonderful sight to see. Toys and yetis everywhere, well, I am not going to question the yetis. "NORTH!" Karma yelled, a few yetis turned and stared, she didn't seem to care though, "NORTH, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I perched on her shoulder, careful not to hurt her with my claws. "Oh! Hey Jack!" I whipped my head and saw Jack walking towards us, He smiled when he saw Karma, but that smile soon turned into a scowl when he glanced over at me. I gave an angry hoot to lets him know that the feeling was mutual. "Chill it, guys. Chill." Karma said, noticing the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. "I'm already chilled, Karma." He replied. Flirt. "We came because Benji was looking for a girl named Stella." Karma went on, "Stella? She is right behind me" Jack answered. "Uhh, no she isn't, you blind dork." I said to him, lucky for me he can't understand me. But Karma gave me an angry stare. "Benji." She warned me, "okay, okay" I chirp. I like Karma and don't want to get on her bad side. "Where is she?" Karma asked Jack. "Back in the room, I guess." He said simply, gesturing to the door he came out of. Karma stepped forward, opened the door and walked in just as we saw a shimmer of silver dust fall down to the window sill. Jack ran forward, looked out the window. "She's gone." He said, "I don't get why she would do that." "I think she thought she was intruding." I throw out there. "He said he thinks that she thought she was intruding" Karma translates for me, "Thankyou" I chirp, "your welcome" She replies bluntly. "Well, where ever she is, whatever she thinks, we have to find her.

_~_~_~_~_~_`Stella's P.O.V'_~_~_~_~_~_~_

As I was flying through the night, I decided to take a detour to the clouds, I sat on one, really hard to do so, one wrong move and you fall straight though. But it was worth it. The stars that were shining were as pretty as the snow that was falling. Suddenly, I hear a ripping kind of sound. The bit of cloud next to me has fallen into the darkness below. I jump up, off of the cloud expecting the rest of it to rip, but it doesn't. "Uhh, a little help here?" I hear a voice say, it's a husky, sexy voice. Yeah Stella. It could be a psycho killer and you wonder if this person is as sexy as his voice. At least I think it's a he. The hopefully he guy/girl puts up his hand as if waiting for me to pull him up. Maybe he has trouble flying. "Oh uhh, yeah." I say, should I pull him up? Suddenly, a belt appears on my waist, so does a sword. Awesome! "Hellooo!" The he/her says, oh yeah. They are hanging on the edge of the cloud. I help pull him up. I collapse in the part of the cloud that isn't ripped. So does he. We sit up. "Hi." He says extending his hand. "I'm Luca." He nods, "Hey, Stella," I reply, shaking his hand. "What are you supposed to be?" He says, "Umm. Excuse me?" I say. The sun is slowly coming up, so I can see him now, Scruffy brown hair, shiny Silver eyes, Tan-ish, Tall, He wears a turquoise coloured hoodie, with black jeans and no shoes. Quite a looker. I'm guessing I've just found the cupid. "Y'know, like Santa, Jack Frost, who are you?" He explains. "Ooh, I know what you mean! I'm no one. Just a random spirit. Like Lady Luck and the spirit of Knowledge. I'm just, here." I say. "I'm guessing your Cupid?" "Yeah." He says rolling his eyes. "I am." "Heh, I'm guessing you don't like it that much?" I ask "No. I guess I don't like it at all. I see it as more of a girl's job. Or the chubby little guys that fly around singing about true love and whatever." I smile. He seems cool.

=-=-=-=Luca's P.O.V=-=-=-=-=-

Stella. She's nice. Friendly. I'd have to get to know her more to be like a friend. She seems like she doesn't belong here though. Like she's missing someone. It feels like more than one person though. Yeah. I can feel that stuff. But don't call me a newbie. It's part of my job. And I've been doing my job for around about 319 years give or take. She looks new as well. I mean, she doesn't look settled in. Like she has come from a western town to a city. Shut up Luca. I don't want to do that anymore. I just do my job so I don't get into trouble again. Leave my lovey dovey powers with that job. "So…" I say, covering up that awful silence. It seems like an age before she answers. "Where do you live?" She asks. I smirk to myself before answering, "Anywhere the wind blows." She smiles. "Can I stay with you?" Whoa. Hold up. I was not expecting that. This is a very delicate situation, Luca. "Yeah, Sure." Damn it Luca! "Where are you going next?" She smiles sweetly, "To Australia." I reply. "Really?" She asks, "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of not being able to see where we are going in this weather. Don't get me wrong I love snow and stuff, Its just if I shoot an arrow and I miss, well, I get into trouble and then a war starts."


	9. Chapter 7 The rest of it

** thought I was talking one to the dozen, but  
she looked at me as if it were the easiest thing to follow in the world. "Don't  
worry, I get ya. So, when are we leaving?" "As soon as I get a good night's  
sleep." I can hear the crackling of ice. I look towards Stella, she has her  
hands out and is making a bed out of ice and freezing the cloud. I guess she doesn't  
feel safe having an option to roll around on the cloud and maybe fall off of it  
and nearly die. But I don't think we can die. Eh, never tried, so I don't really  
know. Wait, Stella has ice power things? That Jack Frost has them too. I wonder  
if they are connected? **

**Weirdos note~**

**Sorry! I forgot to save this bit, so its didn't show up on the other chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write some more OC'S! n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

The Weirdos Note!

Sup mah pups. How ya all bin?  
Please don't kill me. I've just gotten this new book thing and it's a set and I read that non stop cos I love books. Then my friend had to move houses and I basically live there so he made me help them move. After that he broke MY penny board. But the house is AMAZING! I even got my own room in there! It's so big! But they don't have internet yet so he's staying at my house till they get it. Go kill him. He's taking all my time away from you guys!

How's everyone been? If you want a recap of the story, just leave a comment.

_-_-_-_-_-Luca's P.O.V-_-_-_-_-_

I woke up before Stella, she's frozen the cloud, and she looked peaceful in her sleep so I decided not to wake her, she could go into warrior mode with that sword. I don't wanna die like that. Anyway, the sun was just rising so I decided to watch it before continuing on our way to Australia. I heard a squeal and looked down. There were two people on the snow covered ground. I flew down, "LUCA!" I heard before getting thrown to the ground. "Katie! Get off of him!" the other person shouts. Huh, Josh and Katie, Their families were the first to believe in me. I've known their parents, grandparents, great grandparents, and so on. The different families were living on the other side of the world, them Katie and her family happened to move to the same town that Josh did and it was fate that they met but me that they fell in love. "Where have to been lately, Luca?" Josh asked, he was slowly walking towards me with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face as Katie got off of me and let me stand up. "Mum was worried about you 'cos you missed tea on Friday night." Shit. I did to. "I was in a bit of a jam…" I say. Well, I was. On that stormy night I drifted into Desolate A. Darkness. Nasty piece of work she is. And her son is a spoilt brat. "What kind of a jam?" Katie asked. Should I tell them? Why not. "There's a new villain in town. After a girl for her son. He's a spoilt little brat and gets everything he wants. She's not an enemy of mine, and I'm not an enemy of hers so shes quite niceish. But she ended up locking me in a cage and I think her son, Lakmi had a bit of a heart and let me out, but Desolate, that's her name, saw, and as I flew up to the clouds for the night, she shot some of her goo and it hit me on my back and I had to grab into the cloud next to me then I met another spirit called Stella." I said, quite quickly for my liking but it seemed that Josh and Katie were following though. I wonder if Stella has woken up yet. "So, what's she like?" Katie asked, seeming interested in her.

;';';';';';';';';';' Stella's P.O.V;';';';';';';

I woke up to the sun shining above me and the cloud was made of ice, I shrugged. At least I didn't fall and die. I looked around to find that Luca wasn't here, I gulped. I slowly crawled to the edge of my frozen cloud. Three people down there, turquoise hoodie. That's him. I stood up, really slowly, and commanded the air to lift me up and push me back down to the ground. I felt like I could hug the dirt. But the dirt was dirty, brown, dirt. It all levels up in my mind. "Stella!" The same, husk voice from last night cried. "Is that her?" I heard some muttering, "mmm" more muttering. I looked around and saw that we were standing in the middle of a snowed on football oval. I smiled, the last opportunity to have some fun was ages ago! But that can wait for a couple of minutes. "Luca." I said walking up to him and resting my arm on his shoulder. We were standing side by side and facing a cute looking couple. The girl had red hair. I'm talking fully reddish brownish hair and a snow suit on and the guy had dirty blonde hair and tracksuit pants and a hoodie on. "So, you're Stella?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Luca. "Uhh, yeah?" I stood there in the uncomfortable silence being judged by people I didn't even know the name of. "And you are?" I said finally getting the confidence to say something. "Oh, uhh this is Katie and I'm Josh. We're friends of Luca." He replies. "That makes sense." I say, nodding my head. "I'll, be… back" I say awkwardly pointing to the other side of the snow covered oval. Time to get all this energy outta me! I fly down to the goal posts, I can still feel someone watching me. I laugh to myself. I close my eyes and feel tingling flow down my cold body, my fingers feel fuzzy and warm, the wind massages my face as it slowly goes down to my feet. I open my eyes and see a little bit of snow circling me. 'More.' I voice in the back of my head says. For once, I listen and let go of all I've got. The wind rapidly picks up the pace and a whole lotta snow circle around me. Creating a tornado with me in the middle. I push my arms out from the side of my body and the snow shoots out everywhere. But I look for one thing and one thing only. My board. My snowboard. Made of ice. This is the source of my power, Jack Frost has his staff, I have my board. I feel like frozone on this thing. You know, the guy off of the Incredibles?


	11. IM NOT DEAD

IM NOT DEAD! You can all stop leaving me pms asking me if I'm dead, okay? I'm perfectly fine, although I broke my wrist having trolley races with my friends the other day… oops…

I have promised never to put a story on hold, or abandon it. So, I will NOT stop it, it will just take longer for new chapters, okay? ON WITH THE (SLIGHTLY NEGLETED) STORY! YAYY!

Okay, first I'll start with a repcap….

Stella was born (or something) in the middle of the same lake Jack was, and met Benji the barn owl. Jack Frost and the other guardians had a meeting about her to keep a close eye on her. When Jack came home, he saw the vine house, at this point, Stella lived there for two weeks and had gotten used to the fact that she was on her own. Jack went inside the house to have a sneak peek and got caught red handed by Stella, they clicked and instantly felt like they were around each other all their lives. Stella met the other guardians, but felt like she was intruding and forgot about Benji and ran away, she met Luca aka cupid and decided she knew him from somewhere and is running away with him. Meanwhile, Benji met Karma and decided he liked her and got help from her, afterwards, Stella met Katie and Josh and decided to unleash the power that was building up inside of her.


End file.
